Oh My My My
by aznkiwi14
Summary: Our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my" SasuSaku EDITED


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Mary's Song (Oh my my my) by Taylor Swift.

So I'm hoping this new story will get me back my writing mojo. This story is mostly AU except for the tiny part in the beginning with the kunais. Don't forget to go search up this amazing song by Taylor Swift, though if you don't want it to spoil the story listen to it after you're done reading. Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

**Oh My My My**

-x-

_She said I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined _

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

"One day I'm gonna be even better than Itachi!" shouted a nine year-old Sasuke throwing kunais at a target. Sakura watched her raven haired best friend in awe as he hit the center of the target with his kunai perfectly.

"Wow," Sakura watched grinning, Sasuke smirked not losing his focus once.

The adults watched the two kids from porch grinning, "Those two are going to fall in love one day," joked Haruno Daisuke.

"Hn, who knows," smirked Uchiha Fugaku.

"I know!" grinned Daisuke, "I bet you 20 ryo."

"It's a deal," said the Uchiha crossing his arms.

The two women just rolled their eyes at the men who were arguing like children.

"Hey! Let go of me Sasuke!" shouted Sakura as Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the backyard.

"Should we be worried?" asked Mikoto turning to look at a concerned Sakuno.

"Just leave them be," they turned around to see Itachi grinning from the front door.

"Oh my my my," said an amused Sakuno grinning before going back to watching Daisuke and Fugaku argue.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Sasuke dragged Sakura all the way to the backyard of his house and shoved her against the tree. "Don't you dare say that I'll never be as good as Itachi!" shouted Sasuke glaring at Sakura. If looks could kill Sakura would be dead by now.

"Please stop Sasuke-kun, you're hurting me!" a scared Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"If you say that again... next time i won't hold back" said Sasuke letting go of her, that's what he always said, but they both knew he would never hurt her.

_Took me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hn?" a curious Sasuke turned to look at her.

_"Okay, here goes it's now or never,"_ thought sakura before taking a deep breath. "Kiss me, " she said looking at him daringly.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I said kiss me! Unless you're too scared to," said Sakura smirking.

"I... fine i will!" shouted Sasuke. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned in.

_"I- I can't believe he's about to kiss me,"_ thought Sakura blushing she slowly closed her eyes.

Sakura could feel his breath against her lips as he came closer, but just as he was about to kiss her Sakura chickened out and made a mad dash towards the front yard.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked around for the little pinkette, "Is it my breath or something?"

_Take me back when or world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tired_

_Just two kids you and I...Oh my my my my_

A sixteen year-old Sakura glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs to see her family with the Uchihas, she looked around until she found the one person she was looking for, Uchiha Sasuke. After all those years of playing tag and beating each other up the two finally fell in love.

_Well i was sixteen then suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like the pretty lights_

"Lets go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pulled him outside.

"Have fun you too and don't say out way too late!" Mikoto shouted after them.

Daisuke turned and smirked at Fugaku, "I do believe you owe me 20 ryo."

"Hn, " the Uchiha grunted and gave Daisuke the money.

"50 ryo that they'll get married!" said Daisuke grinning at Fugaku.

"Here we go again," muttered Sakuno sweatdropping at the two men.

"Oh my my my" sighed Mikoto.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my_

"Sasuke-kun where are we going?" asked Sakura as he turned into a road she'd never been on before.

"You'll see," he said looking ahead.

A few minutes later they arrived at a creek, it was beautiful and surrounded by all kinds of flowers. Sakura looked around, "What are we doing here?"

Sasuke took some blankets out of the back of his truck and spread them on the ground, "Come on Sakura."

Sakura squealed at the thought of how romantic this was and sat down in between Sasuke's legs and leaned back against his chest. All Sakura needed was Sasuke right next to her and everything would be perfect.

"Sakura"

"Hm?"

"Look at me"

Sakura turned to look at her boyfriend with an adorable smile, Sasuke leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled when she felt his arms going around her waist.

After running out of breath Sakura pulled back, "I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, " smirked the Uchiha before going back to kissing the Uchiha. Sakura knew by now that meant I love you in Sasuke language and happily went back to kissing him. The two continued kissing untill they realized it was late, really late.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"What time is it?"

"..."

"OH SHIT OUR PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL US!"

_Take me back to the creek beds where we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

Sasuke and Sakura had just gotten back from their usual date and decided that it'd be a great idea to make out in his truck. However in the middle of there love fest Sasuke's cell phone started vibrating uncontrollably.

_"What the fuck?"_ he thought unhappy that his time with his girlfriend was interrupted. Sasuke pulled out his phone and glared at the name blinking on the screen.

"Karin?" asked Sakura looking at it, "Who the hell is that?"

"Just this girl," Muttered the Uchiha before going back to kissing Sakura.

Sakura pulled back, "Just this girl? What do you mean just this girl?"

Sasuke sighed, "She's just one of my fan girls."

"One of you fan girls? Then why do you have 'one of your fan girls' number in your phone?" asked a furious Sakura.

Sasuke looked down not answering.

"Yeah I thought so!" an upset Sakura got out of Sasuke's truck, slammed the door and ran into her house.

Sakura ran to her room and cried into her pillow and crying, I mean what else was she supposed to do after her first fight with her boyfriend. She felt her phone vibrating in her phone and pulled it out of her pocket, of course it was Sasuke. But she decided to ignore it and threw it on the ground.

"Sakura honey is everything alright?" she heard her mom ask from behind the door.

"Yeah mom everything's fine," Sakura replied,_" Yeah right everything is obviously not fine!"_

"Okay," her mom replied unsurely before leaving her daugher alone.

Sakura was greatful that her mom left her alone. All of a sudden she heard rocks being thrown at her window. She looked outside to see Sasuke standing beneath her bedroom window. She decided to ignore him and went back to her bed.

_"Hmph let him wait out there, it's not my fault he didn't want to tell me the truth in the first place!"_ Sakura knew she was being stupid but she couldn't help it, the guy was two years older and was bound to have other older girls chasing after him and the thought of it made her stomach churn.

3 hours later it started to rain heavily outside, but Sakura could still hear rocks being thrown at her window. _"What the hell is he doing, why doesn't he just go home?!"_ Hour after hour went by and she could still hear the rocks being thrown at her window. _"What is he even thinking? He's gonna get sick out there!"_

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and opened her window, "Just go home and leave me alone Uchiha! You're gonna get sick!"

"Look Sakura, I'm not leaving until you forgive me," he said before looking back up at her determined.

Sakura glared at him before closing the windown and sitting down on her bed, _"Urgh! The nerve of him he's probably gonna go him later anyways."_

Sakura fell asleep as she watched the rain outside her window slow down and turn into soft sprinkles and the little rocks that were being thrown at her window.

The next morning Sakura woke up and looked at her clock which read 7:50 A.M.

_"Hm I wonder,"_ thought Sakura going up and opening her window.

Sakura looked down shocked, there he was waiting for her just like he promised, _"H- He stayed the whole night. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..."_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slaming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

It's been a few years now both me and Sasuke-kun have just graduated from Konoha University. I got a degree in medicine of course, my plan was to be a doctor soon and Sasuke-kun graduated with a degree in financial business in hopes of taking over his dad's company. Both Sasuke-kun and I decided to go to our favorite place, the creek.

Dear Sasuke-kun decided it was a good idea for the two to have a picnic so Sakura was happily munching on her strawyberry pop tarts.

"Sakura"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married"

"EH?!!!"

"..."

"SINCE WHEN UCHIHA?!"

"Since i decided we would, " Sasuke pulled out a gold band with a HUGE clear cut diamond in the center, what could he say he was an Uchiha, he just had to get her something classy.

"Uchiha Sasuke you do not get decide when we're getting marr-" Sasuke cut her off by kissing her which thank the Gods for him was enough to distract her... at least for a little while.

Sakura pulled away and pouted, "You know Sasuke-kun all you had to do was ask."

"Hn," Sasuke put the ring on her left ring finger before pulling her in for a kiss.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in time_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"Do you Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife-"

"I do," said the Uchiha smirking at Sakura.

The preach who recovered from the shock of the Uchiha interrupting finally regained composure, "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist pulled her in a kissed her happily.

"Hey teme save it for the honeymoon!" He heard his blonde best friend shout. Everyone was cheering and laughing festively while their two mothers cried. It seemed like the whole town came, from the villiage sluts (coughkarincough) to all of their best friends.

Daisuke turned to Fugaku, "Heh it looks like we're in laws now!"

Fugaku smirked, " Hn looks like it."

"Oh my my my," said Mikoto and Sakuno together tearily before turning to look at the happy couple.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole time came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do, and I did too_

After the infamous Uchiha wedding Sasuke and Sakura decided to ahem... get busy and had five kids. They're oldest was Mamoto who was 7 he had his father's looks and most of the time his attitude, then came Misa who was 6 she had most of her dad's features but had her mother's eyes and her attitude. Next was Ichigo who was 4, she looked like Sasuke's mother Mikoto but acted just like Naruto. Finally came the 11 months old twins Shisui and Ryu who both had Sasuke's hair and Sakura's eyes, so far it looked like Shisui acted more like Sasuke and Ryu like Sakura.

"Daddy are we there yet?" asked a Misa bored out of her mind.

"Almost there," said Sasuke with a smile, he loved his kids and he was a great father to them. He never wanted them to face what he had went through when he was younger, always fighting for his dad's attention.

Sakura smiled when they got to the creek. Ah yes the creek that held so many memories, from their first kiss, to their first date, and their proposal. Nothing had really changed much about it over the years it was still the same old creek, except Sakura and Sasuke had decided to plant a Sakura tree a couple years back which was quickly growing.

"A creek?! What's so special about a creek?!" shouted Ichigo, yep she was deffinately like Naruto.

Sakura smiled, "Should I tell them Sasuke or do you wanna?"

Sasuke smiled while holding Shisui, "Hn why don't u start?"

Sakura held Ryu in her arms before turning to her children, "Well it all started when I was 7 and your dad was 9..."

_Take me back to the home where we met so many years before_

_We'd rock our babies on the very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I..._

Uchiha Sakura looked at her husband with a smile after all this time they were still as in love as they could be. They had the perfect life and now they had their happy ending.

"Sasuke-kun lets go!"

"Hn," Sasuke took his wife's hand as they walked towards the creek, their creek.

_I'll be eighty-seven you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky Oh my my my..._

* * *

Oh my my my indeed =) Well I Hope you guys liked the story! Review!


End file.
